


Inter House Unity

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Ron has never been more grateful for the invisibility cloak than when he returns to the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Blaise making out on the lounge.





	Inter House Unity

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/40090754415/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“I’m not sure this is what McGonagall meant by _inter-house unity_?” Harry gasped as Blaise did that thing with his mouth from where he was kneeling between Harry’s widespread legs as Harry dropped his head back onto the back of the settee, his loud moan echoing around the eighth year common room as Blaise took him in as deep as he could. “Fuck Zabini I’m not going to last!” Harry gasped at the incredible sensation of being so far down the dark-skinned Italian’s throat.

Blaise pulled off Harry’s cock with an obscene slurp, his dark eyes twinkling with mischief as he crawled up Harry’s body, reminding him of a stalking black panther, closer and closer until he was sitting on Harry’s lap, the warmth of his skin dispelling the chill in the room.

“You’re not cheating me out of it this time Potter,” Blaise whispered rising on his knees and reaching between them, he grabbed Harry’s hard cock and lined it up, slowly impaling himself to their mutual moans. Knowing how close Harry was Blaise slowly started to take his pleasure, riding that thick cock until they couldn’t keep their moans of pleasure quiet.

Unfortunately, the rest of their dorm walked in on that sight, their loud complaints and cries of disgust did nothing to stop the two boys on the settee. From where Harry had his arms around Blaise he could feel his laughter.

“Did you plan this?” Harry whispered to Blaise’s nod.

“Staking my claim,” he replied, thrusting harder, taking Harry deeper into his body.

“Get a room you two,” Ron snapped, “that’s more than a man needs to see when he’s got a belly full of butterbeer.” Harry didn’t even notice his best friend leave the room until he felt the soft weight of his invisibility cloak settle around them. “That’s better!” Ron said brushing his hands together to the rest of their friend’s agreement.

“I’ll get you back for this,” Harry promised to Blaise’s delight.


End file.
